


Sick Day

by chrisemrys



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, Merlin is sick, and Arthur is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rarely gets sick. But when it happens? Flying object and worried king ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a dear friend as a winning prize! Here you go dear, have your sick Merlin and worried Arthur~~ This is quite funny, I wouldn't say crack, but quite humorous. But fluffy ending!

**_ Sick Day _ **

Merlin couldn’t quite believe it. It almost never happened to him, and yet-today was the day.

Merlin had fallen sick.

He had noticed it as soon as he had woken up. How could he not? His head had been hurting, and when he tried to sit up, dizziness had forced him to lie back down with a groan. He felt hot, and his magic would flare at the most random of time with both laziness and unhappiness.

Merlin wanted to call for Gaius, knowing the old man would wait for Merlin to go down for a while before checking-and Merlin didn’t feel like waiting. However, he didn’t quite expect his magic to throw open the door to his room.

Merlin just starred where he could vaguely see a startled Gaius. That was not quite what he had planned when he had the passing thought his voice might not reach through the door.

Gaius came up the stairs, raising an eyebrow at his ward. A cough replied to him, and the old man sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Gaius would have wanted to wait before announcing Merlin was sick, if only in hope he would gain some control of his equally sick magic. However, as the manservant of the King, Arthur would soon notice his absence. Gaius couldn’t wait much.

A blond suddenly stormed into the room, no doubt having received the servant with the message. As soon as he saw Gaius, he morphed his worried look into a neutral one. “I heard he’s sick?”

Gaius stopped a smile before it could form. “Yes, that he is. I think he’ll need at least one day to get better. Nothing too major, fever and dizziness with a bit of a sore throat.”

Arthur nodded. “Can I see him?”

Gaius had to use all his willpower to not appear startled. “Y-Yes.” No use in trying to prevent this, Arthur would grow suspicious. The physician could only hope nothing would happen.

As if on cue, a loud crashing sound came from Merlin’s room. Before Gaius could even finish panicking mentally, Arthur was already opening the door to Merlin’s room.

Startled ocean blue eyes landed on his King, the brightness of them betraying his sickness. Gratefully, the golden had already faded. The two stared at each other, Arthur looking up and down Merlin to see if he was hurt. Eventually, the blond realized something quite important.

“… Merlin, how did my sword ended up through your door?”

“… I think I threw it.”

“Excuse me?”

“He’s been having a bit of… illusions from his fever, he threw a plate before.”

Good old Gaius, coming to help. He had thought of this excuse since the first time Merlin’s magic had decided to throw things around-with said plate.

“… Gaius, make sure he stays in bed.”

“I planned to, Sir.”

* * *

 

Merlin’s eyes twitched as he put what he hoped was a smile on his face. Really, he knew he was not one to be sick, but did the whole castle have to pass through the day to check on him?

Alright, not the whole castle, but many servants did come, some guards, and of course his knights friends. Merlin couldn’t feel angry of course, it was heartwarming to have a show of their affection.

However, he couldn’t help the annoyance. Especially as a certain blond prat would show up every hour or so.

It was as if Arthur believed Merlin would catch fire if the King stayed away for too long.

So, it was almost expected that he would end up snapping.

“ _Arthur_. I’ll be fine.” Merlin snapped out when the King visited again during the evening.

Arthur blinked, startled by Merlin’s snappiness. He starred at his best friend, and maybe he finally realized how often he had visited, because he turned sheepish. His eyes dropped to the ground, and he murmured a soft “Sorry…”

It made Merlin’s heart melt. He patted his bed, smiling faintly; and Arthur glanced upward at the sound. He hesitated before coming to sit on Merlin’s bed.

“I didn’t know you were also a worrywart.”

The teasing tone made Arthur glower, but it had not heat. Merlin understood why he had come so often, and in a sense, he was forgiving him. And indeed, the warlock knew his King viewed Merlin as a dear one, and Merlin guessed Arthur couldn’t stand having a dear one sick.

Especially after his father.

“I’ll be fine.” Merlin repeated, willing Arthur to truly realize it. The blond nodded once sharply, letting out a sigh. He knew Merlin was not gravely sick, but he was also not used to see Merlin down. The only time it happened…

Arthur had believed Merlin would die.

Now though, his mind was actually registering that this was not the case, that his manservant and best friend would be just fine.

“I sure hope. My chambers are a mess.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, whispered a “Prat” and grinned faintly.

Soon enough, life would start normally again. Now to convince the rest of the castle to stop visiting…

_The end_


End file.
